Prototypattitudes
The Prototypattitudes (also known as Elemental Alter Ego) are different sides of Darlene Paguio’s personality that reside within her mind. They all resemble Darlene in appearance, but each one sport a uniquely colored appearance and Ninja outfits, the color of which will hint at which aspect of Darlene they represent a sea Lego. List of Emoticlones Emoticlones are physical manifestations of Darlene’s emotions that reside within her mindscape. With this ability, Darlene can change into different forms of her prototypattitudes that are able to manipulate certain elements. Darlene can use her ultimate ability, Elemental Clones, in which she makes copies of herself corresponding to each Elemental Form, she has 20 elemental forms that has several elemental forms. Main Primary Eventually she shred with the Ninja’s characteristics, symbols and elements, the main Prototypattitudes were shown they were shred their colors with Ninja. 'Fuchsia-Light Clear Golden (Balance-Faith)' *Power: Electrokinesis (Electricity Manipulation) *Thematic Color: Orange (Original Series), Yellow (Galaxy) *Signature Ability: Lightning Kris (Keris Petir) / Lightning Blade (Pedang Petir) *Personality Traits: *Original Series: Short-Tempered, Serious, Wrathful *Galaxy: Serious, Loner-esque, Fierce *Second Tier Form: BoBoiBoy Thunderstorm (Season 1, Episode 6) (BoBoiBoy Galaxy, Episode 14) The Fuchsia Darlene is the embodiment of Darlene’s faithfulness and balanced-attituded autisms. She is quite, responsibly and gentle. She is more special like Darlene, and she seems to handled the sufferings, Her abilities were both creations and destructions like Spinjizu masters did. Her domain was the Japanese house surrounded by Sakura forest with blue skies, white clouds, and green grass with flowers. 'Red (Courage)' The Red Ninja Darlene is the embodiment of Darlene’s encouragement. She is brave, cunning and aggression. She is not afraid to get herself dirty or see she scary things she saw like horror genres, darkness and jumpscares reactions, and Courage is shown that she very skilled. Her abilities is fire, blazes and magmas/lavas Her domain was the mountain palace with orange skies surrounded by hardened lavas and ashes with stone statues resembles Timmy Turner’s and Jimmy Neutron’s worst nightmares with their defeats (For Timmy, Sir Slicer, Balthazar Bratt and Clive, Kid Solider and Kid Mummy, Snydrome and Tzekel-Kan. For Jimmy, Chakal, King Candy and Ernesto De La Cruz). 'Azure-Maroon/Red-Gray. (Love)' The Blue-Grey-Red Ninja Darlene is the embodiment of Darlene’s love. She is happy, passionative and determination. She not to hates someone she loves and alongside her family. Her abilities is waters. Her domain was the island beach with mountain that has riverfall with light blue skies surrounded by seashells and water lilies. 'Green-Golden (Hope)' The Golden Green Ninja Darlene is the embodiment of Darlene’s hopefulness. She is desire, determinated and trustworthy. She is not giving hopes and always finding the way she does with power of Elements with ancestries. Her abilities is energies and golden powers. Her domain was the grasslands surrounded by flowers and plants. 'White-Light Blue-Sliver (Loyalty)' The White-Titanium Ninja Darlene is the embodiment of Darlene’s loyalty. She is innocent, intelligental and understanding. She can trust someone who were very loyalty. Her abilities were ice, snow and titanium. Her domain was the dystopic village covered in snows and ice that has icicles with light blue skies with windy storms that was inhabitant by robots and androids. 'Blue (Kindness)' The Blue Ninja Darlene is the embodiment of Darlene’s kindness. She is lighthearted, active nature and gentle. She is very kindfully to anyone who knew her. Her abilities is lighting and thunger. Her domain was the pirate ship in storm ocean dark storm skies. 'Black-Grey-Blown (Peace)' The Black Ninja Darlene is the embodiment of Darlene’s peacefulness. She is laidback, calmness and worthy. She is very strength and thought then those who were weaker. Her abilities is earth. Her domain was the pirate ship in storm ocean dark storm skies. Secondary Main Primary 'Pink (Happiness)' The Pink Raven is the embodiment of Raven's happiness. She is quite expressive and cheerful. Happy made her appearance when Beast Boy and Cyborg thought they were falling to their death. But the ground was upside-down, so they landed painfully, which gave her a laugh. Happy is more playful than Raven, and she seems to enjoy Beast Boy's company (ironically the feeling is not mutual with him). Her domain was the forest with yellow skies, pink clouds and floating strawberries. Gray (Timidity)Edit Quote1 For the hundred millionth time, WE FORGIVE YOU! Quote2 — Beast Boy and Cyborg GreyRavenTimid Timid The Gray Raven is the embodiment of Raven's timidity, sadness, sense of loneliness, insecurity, rejection and fear. She is extremely regretful and apologetic, constantly apologizing to Beast Boy and Cyborg for even the slightest things that the real Raven has done or said to them. She holds on to Raven's deepest, most guarded feelings, such as her fear that her teammates, namely Beast Boy, don't like her. Her domain is a giant maze of indestructible stone. Green (Bravery)Edit GreenRavenBraven Brave Quote1 High fives! C'mon! Quote2 The Green Raven is the embodiment of Raven's bravery and fighting spirit, making her a tomboy. She enjoys fighting, and she displays feats of strength equal to even the strongest characters in the series. She also likes to use fighting phrases to talk down to enemies or express triumph. Brave is not all above going up against friends and allies, however. In the comic she actually kicks Cyborg hard in the face when he refuses to let go of her ankle. But unless made angry, she's pretty upbeat, outgoing, and a good helping hand. Orange (Rudeness/Laziness)Edit OrangeRavenRude Rude Orange Raven, from as little of we know of her, has bad manners. Not only is she rude but she also mouths off to Cyborg in the comic when he calls her, "Miss Rude with attitude" (her response: "Who're you callin' rude, baldy?"). She also regularly uses sarcasm in her appearance in the comic, indicating that she is the emotion responsible for most of Raven's sarcastic quips. Yellow (Knowledge)Edit YellowRavenKnowledge Knowledge Yellow Raven is the intellectual part of Raven, and unlike the other Emoticlones, she wears an additional accessory in the form of glasses. She plays the role of a problem-solver and seems to take the more logical choice in dire situations as seen in Pieces of Me where she and Timid were the only ones who did not run away from the Titans. Purple (Passion/Love)Edit PurpleRavenLove Passion Purple Raven represents Raven's more outgoing feminine side and romantic interests, and like the Pink and Green Ravens, also has a loving smile. During her first appearance in the episode Nevermore, she gives Beast Boy a passionate smile, depicting the relationship he'll have with Raven much later in the series. She is seen flirting with Beast Boy in the issue from "Teen Titans Go!" Pieces of Me. Brown (Sloth)Edit BrownRavenSloth Sloth Brown Raven is the manifestation of Raven's sloppier qualities. In an issue of Teen Titans Go!, Starfire describes her as being "hygienically challenged", and in the comics she was seen rooting though a dumpster, eventually coming up with a dirty sock with a hole in the toe (and being delighted at her find) expressing how anyone could throw out a perfectly good sock. Red (Anger) Edit Red Raven is the manifestation of Raven's darker urges. Unlike the other Ravens, this emoticlone has her four glowing red eyes when she loses her temper. Because her demonic heritage, whenever Raven loses control of her anger, the Red Raven takes a form similar to Trigon. As Raven herself notes, the battle with Doctor Light let her anger get lose and attempt to take her over. White (Perfect Balance)Edit Whiteraven Pure White Raven in the three-part fourth season finale "The End." White Raven is seen in several episodes. She is not a true emoticlone, but actually an embodiment of Raven at full strength and power. She is first seen when Raven unites with all of her emotions in Nevermore to combat her Rage, and Raven herself later turned white during her brief friendship with Malchior and again to battle her father Trigon after the world had come to an end. In this case, this form represents Raven when she draws on her entire inner strength and power or when she is in emotional harmony with herself, which she has displayed only in relation to her closest friends. It also represent her spirit being cleansed of her father's evil. In this form, Raven emits a white glow, and during her battle with Trigon her hair grows to waist-length. 1st Appearance: In the episode "Nevermore", Raven unites with her emotions and becomes a gigantic white version of herself to subdue her Rage. 2nd Appearance: In the episode "How long is Forever?", future Raven appears with a white cloak, although the reasons for which are not stated. 3rd Appearance: In the episode "Spellbound", Raven began turning white as her friendship with Malchior grew and he began teaching her magic. However, by the time she found out about his true evil identity, she used her new-found balance to defeat Malchior in dragon form. 4th Appearance: In the episode "The End - Part 3", a younger version of herself wearing white clothing was present throughout the episode and after her body and memories were restored, she once again became White Raven to defeat Trigon once and for all. 1st apearence in the comic: issue 44 Red Raven atacks, that time is present because Raven doesn't recover the red raven Emoticlone (the only one who is not nesesary for that form) after pieces of her, because she don't have his red clone she can maintain in that state without problem, and act more happy and kind than usual. Making that more a artificial lost of anger than a true emotion control Sand clone (Unknown/presumed, Timidity and Knowledge) A fusion of yelow and grey emoticlones (the only two don't run out) in pieces of her, created for Jericho taking over yellow and late taking over grey rejoined these, because of Jericho over control, her personality is unknown. Ligth Green clone (Unknown/presumed, Timidity, Knowledge and Bravery) Jericho in coltrol of the sand clone repeats the process with the green clone, because of his control over her personality is unknown. Category:Criminal Case Fanfic characters Category:Ninjago Fanfic characters Category:Female Characters